Dust to Dust
by Thecastlefan101
Summary: But she's been lonely too long. She's use to it now so use to it in fact that she doesn't know how to not be lonely. Do you know the type of lonely she's talking about? It's the kind of lonely that makes you feel like you'll be rejected from everyone, it's the kind of lonely that makes you feel so removed from society that you start believing you don't belong.


**I wrote this based of the song "Dust to Dust" by The Civil Wars. When I heard it I automatically thought Castle. If you listen (you won't be disappointed) you'll feel what I felt. It's a great song.**

* * *

When Castle first met Kate Beckett there was always something about her that he liked but for the most part she was just a hot detective that he found joy in driving mad. But now, three years into their partnership he knows her better than before but at the same time he doesn't. If that makes even the slightest bit of sense.

There still so much he doesn't know but he discovers something everyday. The Beckett Onion has many layers and the depth of them seems to get more profound the further he peels back. There's been a recent discovery that he's made. Or rather he thinks he's made and if it's true he never saw it coming. He could've guessed of course, by her lifestyle but she never gave anything away. She held it in; she holds it in, never letting anyone see this alleged part of herself.

Of course his mind may just be playing tricks on him because he wants this to be the case, sickly of course. Why would he wish this on his partner? Someone he cares so deeply for? The answer is obvious but is he really that selfish? If this isn't true than he can move on and focus on the other things he doesn't know about her, but if even the possibility that he was right about this exists than he has hope. He has more to look forward to.

Oh if he's right then this woman deserves the freaking Nobel Prize or a Grammy or something. She never shows signs of this and the common person might not think anything of this but when you lived with this for years it tends to eat you up inside and all you want to do is cry. He knows this by first hand experience. He's lived with it, is living with it all the time. But she cures him whenever they're together.

He's very good with details, the small things but this it was never in her eyes, or her smile, or her wondrous laughter that he barely gets to hear, it wasn't in her actions, or in _anything _for that matter. All he has to go on is something he saw only briefly. He simply caught a glimpse of it one day, for a half second while they were out on a case. They were walking down the street, just coming from an interview with a witness (who was no help by the way) when she turned and looked across the street. There was couple standing hand in hand kissing. And for that half a second he saw longing in her eyes and in the sigh she gave when she walked away. It was there and then it wasn't.

She's lonely. And from the look in her eyes for that brief moment she has been for a while despite the men she's dated in the years that he's known her. He can relate of course. He can't remember a time where he was happy or inexplicably in love. Yes there have been women in the past I.E his two (failed) marriages but they don't count. Neither time had he married for love or even for himself for that matter. Meredith was pregnant so he proposed and he and Gina were together for a year and half so he felt it was the right thing to do. It seemed right at the time.

He knows loneliness, oh he knows it well. He's been living it with for far too long. And by the looks of it so has she and he wants to be the one to take it away from her. He wants to be the one who makes her happy and by her being happy it'll make him the most euphoric man on the planet. He was nothing, absolutely nothing before he met Kate. She gave him spark back to his life. He had Alexis and his mother of course but they couldn't cure what it was he had. Only a woman could and without even trying Kate was that woman. She gave him Nikki and saved his life.

It was like he was lost at sea and she was his land or his beacon of hope in the darkness as wave after wave crashed over him. Maybe he's being dramatic but he can't deny what his heart tells him.

* * *

Kate Beckett has never been one to complain or to whine about something. She keeps her problems, her personal issues to herself and doesn't like to share. There's so much no one knows about her. She portrays herself as a woman who knows how to take care of herself and doesn't need a relationship to be happy. And it's true. But sometimes she just longs to be held, loved, or cared for.

It's been so long, so very long since she's been in a relationship that's made her happy, that made her feel something beyond herself. It's been so long since she's actually been made love to. And yes there's Josh but that was one time and it wasn't really loving. It was more like a: _I'm tired but can't go to sleep so let's have sex so ware me out_ type of thing. It was bad, it was really bad but she isn't judging. They both had a long day, dead bodies and all, it was perfectly understandable.

But once, just once she wishes that in her relationship she could have someone that would be there for her and she could be there for him and together they could be exceptionally happy. This person hasn't come along yet.

Okay she isn't being truthful. She believes this person has come along and she's just being to chicken-shit to do anything about it. When the love of your life actually enters your life anyone would be skeptical. But this is more than skepticism, this is her finally getting what she's been longing for and being afraid to take that first step. She's given him countless opportunities to make the first move but at the beginning she set her boundaries so air tight that he doesn't think he's allowed to make a move now.

She's imagined what it would be like to be with him, in all ways. He's the cure to this disease that's been eating at her since she dated Will. Maybe even a little while before. She loved Will but there was always something missing with him. And now she's found it. In Castle. This truth has become harder and harder to deny the longer she works with him. And she can no longer deny that she wants him. Has for a while. She tried to close him out of her heart when he walked off with his ex-wife right when she was about to tell him how she felt but somehow he weaseled his way back in. not all by himself because she wanted him back but she was determined to have him at arms length. He found a way back into her heart and having him there knowing she can't have him hurts her more than anything.

How's that old saying go? "It's better to have loved and lost then to not love at all." Something like that anyway. Well she thinks it's better to have lost then to be in love with someone you can't have. Especially when you work together.

Everyday she sees him. Every day. Her heart yearns for him, her body craves him, and she knows with one phone call she could have him but she's scared. Being with Castle won't be like a regular relationship it'll be the real thing. The one the people wait for their whole lives, the one that you read about, and long for when you're younger. She doesn't know if she's ready for it but she's tired of being lonely.

And it may not seem like a big deal but when you've been lonely as long as she has you consider doing crazy things. Like getting drunk and sleeping with the nearest stranger just feel a connection with another human being. She'd never admit that she's thought about doing that but she has. She's cried at sappy romantic movies she later realizes sucked. And maybe it's because she's a girl, who knows, but when she watches those couples all she can think of is how much brighter her life would be if she and Castle were together.

But she's been lonely too long. She's use to it now so use to it in fact that she doesn't know how to not be lonely. She's in a relationship right now with a good man but she finds ways to still make herself miserable. She's tried to be better but some nights he doesn't make it easy. After a particularly tough case she just really wanted to be held and rocked to sleep (yes like a child but don't judge her. Her job has it's demons that eat away at her and that day it got big chunk of her.) And when she tried to get Josh to listen he wouldn't even turn around to acknowledge her. Her fault of course because these are the men she ties herself with but still. He didn't have to pretend to be sleeping.

It sucks being lonely and being madly in love with someone you can't have. It's a double edge sword. Kind of…

Do you know the type of lonely she's talking about? It's the type of lonely when you feel completely isolated but are surrounded by people. It's the kind of lonely that has you crying and feeling empty alone in your bed at night. It's the kind of lonely that when you see a couple you wish it was you. It's the kind of lonely that all you can think about it being loved and held. It's the kind of lonely that makes you feel as if you'll be rejected from anyone you might be interested in. it's the kind of lonely that makes you feel so removed from society that you start _believing _you don't belong. She doesn't know any other way to describe it.

And the worst part isn't the fact that it hurts because oh, it hurts, it's that she can't do anything about it. Yeah she can tell him how she feels but that won't cure her. It scares the shit out of her because she can end up being rejected.

Castle thinks he's so clever, that no one could possibly know his secret. But she knows his secret. Once you put all the pieces of the puzzle together you wonder how anyone could have missed it but she figured it out and that's all that matters.

Oh his acting, his thin disguise, quip remarks, and all his perfectly delivered lines don't fool her. He's been lonely too. She figures that when you have something such as loneliness or depression, or whatever that you can spot people who have it to. You know the signs without even having to look for them. But Castle, she had to watch for. He tries to hide his and he's been doing such a swell job of it but she caught him. He hides his sadness behind his funny aphorisms and caviler quips. Most people would just take him as a joker but no she knows. She knows hiding behind walls all too well.

* * *

They've had a good partnership for two people who are, or who started out to be polar opposites. For the most part they get along and supported each other and never ever crossed the line that Kate drew for them when they first started working together. But now that they've both reached a stage where all they want to do is cross it, they know they can't.

Her mothers case is back for another round after is sucker punched her last year. And for some strange reason she's feeling much worse than normal. Castle is on the forefront of her mind all the time now. And she can't determine if it's because he's been such a great help or because he's the only one who can bring her out of this. Working this case makes her miss her mother more and it only emphasizes that she's alone. The comfort she seeks she knows only he would be able to provide.

He comes over after Montgomery kicks her off the case and as embarrassing as it is for her to have him see her cry she wouldn't have opened the door for anyone else. She was happy to see him, so happy in fact that she considered throwing herself into his arms. But she didn't. That would certainly cross the line she drew for them. She regrets it now. But maybe it was for the best.

They keep working on the case together, even against Montgomery's orders and they finalize their partnership. When they come to a breaking point she almost loses it. She's stuck and she had no idea of what to do.

"That guy is going to spot a SWAT team from a block away, warn Lockwood. We call in the cavalry and they're both dead. I'm open to dumb ideas here."

"Good 'cause I've got one."

They both exited the car acting as if they were drinking. Castle's brilliant idea that she isn't allowed judge because she didn't have anything better.

They both laughed and laughed and when Castle put his arm around her, her awareness of him increased. She was reminded of just how badly she's been waiting for him to do this and the sad part about this is that they're just pretending. And she shouldn't care because she's trying to save Ryan and Esposito's lives. Sometimes it's hard to keep on a tough façade.

"He's not buying it Castle," she says when the guard eyes them suspiciously. She instantly goes for her gun but is stopped by a hand. When she looks up at Castle to see what the hell he's doing she stops breathing when she looks in his eyes. His expression was serious but in his eyes she saw desire. He placed his hand on the back of her neck and she was allowed only a second of apprehension before he smashed his lips to hers.

For a moment it was like she was a teenager again sneaking out to have her first kiss. Her stomach fluttered, her heart raced, and all she could think was _yes _and _more_. Since she was so caught off guard she didn't really have a chance to savor him as much as she would've liked. She pulled away before she completely lost her mind. She looked into his eyes for a second; all it took was a second before glancing back down at his mouth and going back in.

Just that quickly his taste became addictive and she knows she'll never have enough. But she has to stay strong and pay attention to the guard otherwise they'll miss their chance to save Ryan and Esposito.

Why would he do this now? Now when neither one of them have time to enjoy it?

She opens her eyes and sees the guard is near and takes advantage of the opportunity. She turns away from Castle and knocks the guard out with the butt of her gun.

"That was amazing," he says so she turns around and he adds, "The way you knocked him out. I mean…"

And a part of her doesn't want to believe that's really what he was referring to but maybe it's better too. That way she doesn't get false hope. Plus she has a boyfriend so she shouldn't even be worried about kissing and being with another man.

"Let's go. Yeah." because she needs to convince herself more than him.

* * *

He doesn't know what possessed him to kiss her. It's just that when she asked for a dumb idea all he could think about was making out in front of the guard. Does he have it that bad for her? Is he so alone that kissing her for as briefly as he did can cure him of his loneliness?

Whatever reason that possessed him to kiss her he doesn't regret it. He's fantasized about doing this since he first met her and it was everything he hoped it would be. And then some. He wasn't expecting her to be so delicate or wiling. Whenever he imagined something happening between them he always thought she'd be putting up a fight. But she kissed him back and he could tell she enjoyed it by how tightly she clung to him.

Even now weeks later he can't stop thinking about it and what it would've been like if it wasn't an undercover kiss. Would they be together now? Would they still be lonely? And he knows he doesn't have to be lonely if he doesn't want to but Kate's who he wants and if he can't have her then what's the point of trying? No one else will ever make him feel the way she does.

He's been trying to hard not to lose it around her. But lately she's been more flirtatious and challenging. He doesn't know if it's because of the kiss or if she's just gotten more comfortable with him. Whatever it is he approves but it's teasing him to death. He wants to kiss that smart mouth of hers and show her that he certainly is capable of doing the things that Josh isn't. He can be whatever she needs and he makes sure that she knows it.

He's tired of hiding his feelings and he's tired of her denying hers. She must have some feelings toward him, he can see it sometimes. Some times he's just being himself and she'll look at him like he's the most amazing man on the planet. Then she'll look away and quickly change the subject. He may not be an expert when it comes to women but he's not dumb either. All she has to do let down that stupid wall she has built around her heart and he'll be her protector. Or she can let him in and together they can light a match and burn it down. They'll hold hands and dance around the flames as the wall is turning to dust and she's free to love as she wishes.

They were working on a case today and she called him around nine o'clock because they were watching a car that belonged to the suspect.

"Which car is theirs?" he asked as he sat down in her cruiser.

"The maroon one over there. Florida plates. It's registered to a Greg Page. We put an alert on their plate number which got triggered when a traffic cop ticketed them about an hour ago."

"Any idea where they are?"

"None. So we watch the car until someone shows up." From the looks of it no one is coming any time soon. There was a moment of silence between them until Kate spoke up again. She's speaking easily to him right now, as if they aren't staking out the car across the street. "You said earlier that money doesn't change us, it just magnifies who we are. What did your windfall magnify in you?"

"My inner child. At first. Kinda like Hixton. One who likes, you know, private jets, fiver star everything. But then I realized the only luxury I truly care about is freedom. Freedom to write, spend time with Alexis. Having that money just allows me to live life on my terms."

"You grew up."

"Well I wouldn't go that far. That property on the moon?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"I just bought that last month." and she laughed. Not just a funny ha-ha laugh either. A real hearty laugh because she knows how ridiculous he can be. And it fills him with a good sense of pride and joy knowing he can really make her laugh without even trying really. He did buy that property on the moon last month, he was simply being honest.

When she looked back up at him he felt his heart soar. He's in love with this woman and yet he can't have her. He doesn't know how strong this battle is that she's having with herself but if she just allowed him to help ir opened up just a little she wouldn't be in it alone. The look in her eyes was pure longing and little does she know he longs for her.

Or he could be completely wrong and the only reason she isn't saying anything is because she's in a relationship.

Whatever it is, it sucks.

* * *

During this whole case he's been trying to figure out what she would do if she won the lottery. She was telling the truth when she told him that she never really thought about it but she does know what she would do. The crazy thing right now is that he's figured it out. It's only been a few days and he's figured it out and it shocks the hell out of her. How did he know?

"On the way over here I called the dean of your mom's old law school. We scholarship in Johanna Beckett's that would provide a full ride for student dedicating their career to those in the legal system without a voice. The kind of people your mom championed. And with your blessing I'd like to host a fundraiser to fund it."

The smile never left his face while he spoke and she's too shocked right now to say anything.

"You just can't stay out of my personal life, can you?" The fact that he won't makes it hurt that much more. Kate looked down and smiled, finally. "Thank you. That's really sweet."

She can tell he's relieved by her response because the light came back in his eyes. She can't believe he would do this for her. Why? Why is he so hell bent on seeing her smile or doing these types of things for her? Just having him be her partner is good enough for her.

All she wants to do right now is show him how much this means to her. But she can't. And she has no more excuses of why she can't. It just comes down to this.

She's scared.

* * *

They aren't in as good a place anymore. A long time friend of Castle's wife was murdered and the prime suspect sadly is Damien. He's been having faith in his friend through the whole investigation but she can tell it getting harder for him to believe in him. The evidence just keeps racking up and now there isn't anything left for her to do but give him the chance to confess and arrest him. Hopefully Castle will understand.

He's sitting in the conference room staring at the murder board hoping to find something that will prove Damien's innocence but the odds are slim.

"Callie's alibi checks out. She was at work on Wednesdays until seven pm. Uniforms are bringing Damien in now."

"Look, maybe Damien is a cheater, and a bum, and a bad husband."

"Maybe?"

"But that doesn't make him a killer. And you keep looking at me like I'm crazy for believing in him, but that's just because you don't know him."

"Castle neither do you," she sighed. "The Damien that you think you know doesn't exist. You made him up just like you made up Derrick Storm. Just like you made up Nikki Heat. He's a character in a story that you told yourself when you were a homesick fourteen year old little boy." She hates doing this because the expression on his face is breaking her heart. All she wants to do is hug him until all this blows over. "Maybe it's time to let him go."

They see Damien being dragged in in handcuffs and she tells Castle to watch from observation. There was never a time a in her life where she felt more like a monster.

* * *

Damien didn't kill his wife but he did kill his father and he doesn't know how to handle it. All this time he was believing in him and he's a killer? And Kate knew and she tried to get him to listen but he wouldn't. He can only imagine how he made her feel.

They're going out for a drink now and hopefully together they can drown out the past few days.

* * *

"Can we just talk about something else?" She asked. By saying there's a bomb on the loose doesn't help their situation at all.

"How's Josh?" He wants to know if she'll open up to him about it. He knows that she needs to talk, a person can't harbor in all the emotions he knows she is.

"Fine. He's uh, on his way to Haiti doing another doctors without borders mission." She isn't happy with this. How does Josh expect them to have a relationship if he's never here for her? Especially at times like this.

"You know how long?"

She shrugged. "I don't know." If she doesn't want to talk about it he isn't going to pry but knowing that Josh does the things that he does makes him sick. He doesn't deserve to be with her. "It's so funny Castle 'cause at first I loved that he was so busy. Gave me an opportunity to keep one foot out the door just in case."

"But with one foot out the door…it's hard to know where you stand."

"And even if I did what does it mean? He's out there, he's saving people how do you compete with that?"

"You can't. no one can."

And then she goes on talking about she fell for him. "Why is it that the thing that attracts you to a person always ends up being that thing that just drives you crazy?" He would love to know why too. "I just wish that I could mee6t someone and I could be there for him and he could be there for me and we could just…dive into together."

He wants to speak up and tell her that he'll always be there for her, that he isn't going anywhere. Now he really sees the loneliness she harbors inside. She's tired of these nowhere relationships. He wants to be the one she dives into it with.

"Kate," he says because for a split second he found the courage to tell her. And he can tell that she wants him to speak up. But then someone walks in and ruins the moment.

* * *

He honestly believes that they're going to die. No one knows they're here or even to look for them. He got them into this mess and now because of him they're going to die, in one of the worst ways imaginable.

"How cold do you think it is in here?" he asked Kate.

"Judging by the way that it feels, well below freezing."

"How long do you think we're gonna last dressed like this?"

"A couple of hours at the most."

He'll never forgive himself for this. She's going to die all because he had to know the story.

"Castle," she said still holding her gun. "I could use a silver lining right about now. Okay?"

He walked over to stand next to her. "Yeah, um." He can't think of one. "At least we're together." And not alone.

They've been in here for a couple hours now and neither of them can feel anything anymore. They tried huddling together but it didn't help them really.

If he's going to die all he wants to do is tell her how he feels about her but a part of him feels like that would be unfair to her. If she doesn't feel the same way then him telling her how he feels will probably make her feel as if she has to admit to something that isn't true. Maybe that's dumb and he's just making excuses because even in the face of death like this he still can't find a way to tell her how he feels. Even after she admitted that she isn't happy with Josh and that she's lonely. Not her words per-se but he's a master at subtext.

"I always thought being a cop I'd take a bullet…I never thought I'd freeze to death."

"Hey. We're not dead yet."

The only time he gets to hold her and he can't even feel anything. It's too cold even to feel her fingers touch his chin. But it's something. And even though he may die today he'll take this moment with him to the grave.

"I just want you to know how much I…"

What? What? What!

"Hey, Kate." She's gone. She can't be gone but he's witnessed it right before his eyes. "Stay with me," he pleads but to no avail. Her closed allowing the darkness to swallow her up. "Stay with me." He pulls her closer to him and closes his eyes.

He doesn't want to be here if she isn't.

* * *

"Fallon, you have any idea how to diffuse a bomb?"

One minute

"Where are you?"

"We're at 55th and 11th."

"I'd have to see it can you send a picture?"

"Yeah yeah. Hold on." She snapped the pictures with her phone as quickly as she could. "It's uploading now."

45 seconds. In less than twenty four hours death is knocking on their door again.

"You got it?" She asked frantically.

"Yeah. It's opening…its opening now."

"Fallon?"

"Hang on!"

This can't be happening. It's not supposed to happen this way.

30 Seconds.

"I can't see anything!" he yelled. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

15 seconds.

They both stopped and stared at each other and the look in his eyes was pure disbelief. Is this really happening? Is this the end for both of them?

She's failed him. As a friend, partner, and as a protector. But what's worst of all is that she never told him how she's felt. He'll never know.

5 seconds

He took her hand in his and lifted it to his heart.

"Castle."

Acceptance. That's where she is right now. She's going to die and there's nothing she can do. And even though it would be wrong she still has to tell him. In these five seconds they have left to live.

3...2...1

"I love you!" she shouted just as Castle reached out to the bomb and pulled all the wires.

* * *

The bomb didn't explode. Castle saved them, he saved them. And the look of joy on his face was priceless.

"YES!" he shouted. He turned to her again then and without a break in his stride he came over and kissed her hard on the lips. And as much as she knows she shouldn't let him she does. They just escaped death and they deserve it.

His lips are warm against hers and his hands are secured tightly around her waist. He isn't letting up and she doesn't want him too, but just as she's finally letting herself enjoy the moment the loud roar of police cars and ambulances break them a part.

* * *

She said she loved him. Did she say it because they were about to die? Or did she mean it? He hopes she meant it because you can't take something like that back. And plus he loves her too. God, he loves her more than she could possibly understand.

"Captain's right," Esposito said. "You guys don't know how lucky you are."

"Actually," Castle turned to look at Kate. "I do."

She's blushing. That has to be a good sign because she knows. She knows exactly what he's referring to and she's smiling.

Then Fallon comes in and ruins the moment.

* * *

"Hell of a day huh?" He can't keep the smile off his face and apparently neither can she.

"Hell of a day." She knows what he means. He can tell.

"You know," this is it. He's going to take that leap. "I was thinking…I was thinking maybe I should go home. Get some rest. Long day. Goodnight."

Right when he thought things were finally going his way Josh comes in and tries to act like he's been here for her this whole time.

He'll never forget the look of confusion on her face. Ever.

* * *

What was he going to tell her? Was he going to mention something about what she said? He was. She knows he was. But Josh walked in and he couldn't say anything. He was going to tell her how he felt about her.

What if he said that he loved her too? They can't just not talk about this?

Josh asked her if she wanted to head home and she lied and said that she had to stay and finish paperwork. When really she's just going to see Castle. She has to know what he was going to say.

When she got to his loft she wasted no time in determining if she should really knock. He answered instantly, as if he was waiting for her.

"Kate? What're you doing here?"

"What were you really going to say?"

"What're you talking about?" He asked stepping aside to let her in.

"Before Josh came. Were you really thinking that you should come home?" She knows she's stepping into dangerous territory but she can't keep doing this anymore.

"Kate, you don't wanna do this," he sighed.

"Why not?" No man's land.

"I-" Say it. "I-" No don't say it. She isn't ready. Oh, shit why did she come here? "I love you too Kate. But you didn't really mean it did you?"

She didn't respond. She's been waiting to hear those words for a long time. But this wasn't the way.

He walked over to her and placed his hands on either side of her face and leaned his forehead against hers. "Did you really mean it Kate?"

"Of course," she whispered. She can't take that from him.

They stood there for a moment, just breathing each other in until he kissed her again. This time she was allowed time to respond and she did.

She's kissing him back with everything she has. They're not undercover and there are no distractions to pull them apart. She can allow herself to get lost in him.

He's devouring her, as if she's some kind of treat. But she isn't complaining because it's so easy to get entranced by him. His mouth and hands are doing wondrous things to her body. His kiss is getting deeper, more urgent, and she can feel her need for him growing stronger. And she wants it. She wants him.

_Oh, God yes!_

She can feel him everywhere. He's warming her, yet sending chills down her spine at the same time. His mouth is on a quest to taste every last inch of hers and she's dying inside from the intense pleasure she's receiving.

And it's wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong. But how is it that something so wrong can feel this amazing? She doesn't want it to stop. She never wants it to stop. But it has too.

She tried to break away from him but that only fueled him more. He became more relentless and she could literally feel his desire grow harder. When he started kissing down her neck her knees buckled. "Castle," she tried to say sternly but it came out more of an aroused gasp. This doesn't do anything but egg him on and she's almost lost all fight. He backed her up into the couch and when his hands started working on the buttons on her coat was she able to break away.

"We have to stop, Castle."

They're both out of breath when he pulls away from her. "What is it?"

"We can't. I'm still with Josh. And we can't…we just can't!"

"Why not? Why are you making this more complicated than it has to be?" Because she's scared. He's everything she needs and if it doesn't work out between them, she wouldn't be able to take that heartbreak.

"I'm not trying to-"

"The hell you aren't! You told me how you felt Kate. Don't tell me you only said it because you thought we were going to die."

He's right. It was unfair of her. But she honestly thought they were going to die.

"I know you want this Kate," he whispered. "I want it too. You've been pretending so long that you don't know how to accept it. I'm here and I swear to you I'm not going anywhere."

"It's not this simple Rick." She ran her fingers through her hair.

"Why are you still denying it? Kate, I've seen the way you look at couples and the way you hate it whenever Josh is gone. You're tired of being alone! I know the feeling. And you're the only one who can take it away from me. Stop lying to yourself Kate."

She can feel herself tearing up. This is it isn't?

"I'll be there for you," he promised. "And I'll dive in with you. Stop hiding behind that wall you've built around your heart. Burn it down, stomp it to dust. And I promise you," he said. "I promise you, you'll never be lonely again.

She wiped a tear from her face as she nodded. She believes him and she wants to dive into with him. Baby steps though. One foot at a time.

"You have to be either both feet in or out Kate."

"I'm in," she said. "I'm in."


End file.
